1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat which has a harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
The child safety seat can include a child seat and a base connected underneath the child seat. To facilitate the use of the child seat, attachment structures may be provided to allow the child seat to attach with and removed from the base as desired. The attachment structures generally have to be sufficiently robust to resist potential crash forces, while still easy to engage and disengage and economical to manufacture. Unfortunately, certain current designs of the attachment mechanisms may not be convenient to operate, and relatively complex in construction.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that can be convenient to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.